Baby SSS Girlfriends
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: It had been a month when the SSS Hedgehogs got turned into babies by Dr. Eggman. Eggman now turns their girlfriends into babies again! Couples: SonAmy, ShadOC, and Silvaze.
1. Not Again!

**Sequel to 'Baby SSS Hedgehogs'. And now this time its the girls' turn to be babies. **

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA.  
Nebula belongs to me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was almost the season of spring in Station Square and it's a perfect day to enjoy the daylight and to see the snow melting into water, helping the grass and plants grow.

But that is when things start to get nasty. Dr. Eggman may have failed to exterminate the SSS hedgehogs as babies but this time he's gonna do that to their girlfriends. Even though it's always the same thing like last time but instead of exterminating the girls as babies, he decides to just simply turn them into babies, so that it can slow the SSS hedgehogs down by babysitting them while Eggman can do evil things at Station Square.

"This is gonna be sweet" Eggman was hiding in the bushes, watching the girls having fruit juice outside of Tails' workshop.

"This is sweet, girls! Cheers!" Blaze held out her drink.

"Cheers!" The girls cheered and happily laughed. After drinking a sip, Amy came up with something.

"Girls, it's been now like 3 years since Sonic and I became a couple" Amy said.

"That's great, Amy!" Nebula pats her shoulder. Blaze got up to Amy and thumbs up.

"Good, let's celebrate that, girls!" Blaze said.

The girls put their drinks on the table near the bushes, Eggman took out a potion colored neon blue with purple and poured one drop each into their drinks, but he hides back into the bushes when he saw the girls coming.

"What was that?" Nebula asked.

"Maybe just some squirrel" Blaze shrugs and picks up her fruit drink. Amy and Nebula picked up theirs drinks and drank their fruit juices.

"Ahhhhh….. good" Amy said.

All of a sudden, the girls tensed up and the start to turn into babies. Their clothes, gloves, and shoes were too big on the small babies.

"Success" Eggman cackled quietly and left the scene to head back to his base.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the baby girls wailed so loud it scared the birds away from the trees.

Just then, Silver and his two pals rushed in when he received a vision a few moments ago.

"No, not again!" Silver gasped when he saw the girls covered in their clothes. Blaze was the first to crawl out and she was not wearing her ponytail on her head.

"Blaze...no" Silver picked her up and she purred like a kitten.

"Dada?" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Did she just called me Dada?" Silver was surprised. The other girls came out as well, Amy was tucking her dress and sucked her thumb. Nebula crawled to her and pulled the dress from her.

"GA! GA!" Amy wailed and pulled it back to her. Sonic picked Amy up and wraps her dress around her.

"Ames, not again" Sonic said.

Shadow on the other hand was smiling at Nebula, looking so cute and adorable as a baby hedgehog like last time.

He picked her up and she snuggled against his soft chest fur.

"Awww….. Little Nebs likes Papa Shadow still" Shadow cooed, feeling her small hands touching the fur. He wrapped her black shirt around her.

"Wa Papa Sha Sha" Nebula purred out cutely. Shadow then came out of his senses and turns to the guys.

"Coochie coochie coo" Sonic tickling Amy's tummy to hear her cute giggle.

"Hehehehehe!" Amy giggled out and Sonic smiled.

"Awww cute" Silver said.

"Guys, we must tell Tails to turn them back" Shadow said to them.

"I don't think so hedgehogs!" a metallic voice appeared. It was Metal Sonic holding the reverse gun.

"Metal! Hand back the reverse gun or I'll destroy you!" Sonic threatens his robot double, placing Amy down.

"As you wish!" Metal threw the gun hard at the wall of the house, breaking it. Sonic gasps but it turns to an angry growl.

"GGGRRRRR!" Sonic turns into Dark Sonic. He so wanted to beat the hell out of Metal but the robot already got away.

But then he heard Amy crying for seeing him in his dark form. He turns back to normal and held her up.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Amy wailed out loud.

"Shhh…. shhh, papa's no monster, Ames" Sonic rubs her back.

"Faker, be careful so you don't scare her" Shadow said to Sonic, holding Nebula.

"Sorry, Metal just gone too far. Now Amy is like a daughter than girlfriend" Sonic said.

**xxx**

A while later, the baby girls are now dressed up with baby clothes since their regular ones are too big on them. The boys were very uncomfortable with changing their diapers but they had to do it since their girlfriends are now babies.

"Man, I hate to do this but Blaze is kinda cute as a kitten" Silver smiled at Blaze. She meowed like one too

"Meeeeow" Blaze meowed and nuzzled against his fluffy chest.

Sonic was having Amy on his lap, holding the Rainbow dash plush and the Pumbaa doll like last time he was a baby. Amy pulled the string of the Pumbaa doll.

'Hakuna Matata' was heard from it and Amy giggled cutely. She then rubs her face against the Rainbow dash doll.

"Awwww, Papa Sonic's little angel" Sonic said.

Nebula was playing with Shadow by riding his back.

"Hahahahahaha…" Nebula giggled and was having so much fun with Shadow. She then saw her favorite toy doll of Draculaura from Monster High.

"You want it Nebby? Here you go" Shadow hands over the Draculaura doll to Nebula, she hugged it softly and cooed. Shadow knew she likes the TV-series of it.

Nebula sat on Shadow's lap to be with him. Even as a baby, she doesn't mind the characters to what she really doesn't like. Silver came with Blaze and sat next to them.

Nebula giggled and clapped her small hands cutely, watching her favorite TV show from Shadow's iPad screen.

They watched the scene where Clawdeen Wolf howls and danced during a contest in front of everyone, much to Blaze and Nebula's amusement. Nebula then tried to howl like her.

"Ga wa wov vov" Nebula gibberish imitates a dog since Clawdeen is a werewolf.

"Aww….." Shadow chuckled.

Amy on the other hand was only interested in MLP Equestria Girls movie that she's watching with Sonic.

"Man, Amy and I always love to watch that movie" Sonic said to himself. Amy laid on her tummy and continued to watch the movie. Just then Tails called on Sonic's chilidog phone.

"The chilidog phone! Hope its Tails" Sonic goes to it and answers by picking the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah hi Sonic. What's going on now? I saw my reverse gun is trashed" Tails said on the phone.

"Uhh…..yeah. And we also have a big problem" Sonic said.

"What is it? Eggman made Silver and Shadow old?" Tails guessed. Sonic shook his head and clears his throat.

"Ahem, no it's our girlfriends who got turned into babies. Metal Sonic is the one who destroyed the reverse gun" Sonic continues.

"Man, this is boring. Eggmans' baby plans. I'm gonna fix the reverse gun but it might get tricky. I guess it's gonna take some time"

"How long?" Sonic asked.

"About 1 week and 3 days" Tails said.

"Well, okay. Shadow, Silver and I will just have to take care of the girls" Sonic said.

"Good, but some have to take your places in Station Square. I might tell Knuckles, Selene, and the others to make sure Eggman does not attack" Tails said.

"Ok, see ya" Sonic said, he hung up and goes back to Amy who has fallen asleep halfway the movie. She sucked her thumb in her sleep.

"Awwww" Sonic kneels down and picks up Amy and rocks her in his arms. Amy was still sucking her thumb as Sonic rocks her but eventually she stopped sucking her thumb and instead cooed in her sleep.


	2. Bath and Lunch Time

**3 Reviews, 7 Favs, 5 Followers. **

**AWESOME! :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, the boys decide to have their baby girls take a bath. But the only problem was that the girls are gonna be naked in the bathtub and this is very uncomfortable for the boys to see this.

"Oh, well. We are all born naked, but never mind" Sonic took off Amy's baby clothes and diaper, her leg covered her privates. He lowered her into the water. Shadow then lowered Nebula as well but when Silver was gonna lower Blaze into the bathtub she screeched like a kitten.

"MEEEEOW!" she screeched and her fur rose up as she squirmed in his arms.

"Calm down, Blaze" Silver sighs and lowered her.

"Meeeoooowww…." Blaze wasn't happy with this.

"Ga goo ba ba" Amy helped Blaze to play with the cherry scented bubbles.

"Kehehehehe" Blaze giggled out cutely and splashes the water to make the bubbles flow around. Nebula joined in and made a bubble hair on herself. Amy then saw a rubber ducky and played with it.

"Awwww…. so cute" the SSS hedgehogs sighs happily.

Nebula looked curious when she saw Blaze's tail; she crawled towards her tail and played with it.

Blaze winced and turns to her, "GA! Wabba wa goo!" she waved her hand away from her tail.

Nebula backs away and cringed that she's gonna break into sadness.

"Nebula...don't cry" Shadow hoped that Nebula won't burst out crying. Nebula whines a little but then wailed out loud, her eyes glowed purple as her tears ran from her eyes. Shadow reached out her hand and pets her head to calm her down.

"Shhh...shhh, calm down Nebula" Shadow pets her some more.

"Uhhhh… hmmmmm" Nebula cooed and calms down.

"Ga!" Amy splashed water at Sonic.

"Hey!" Sonic shrieked in high-pitch.

Amy giggled cutely and clapped her small hands in joy.

"Hehehe….. Ames. You really like to mess with Dada Sonic" Sonic chuckled. Amy giggled again and swims over to Blaze and Nebula, taking them both into the bubbles.

**xxx**

Later after their bath, the boys dried the girls with towels.

"Good girl, Amy. You are Sonikku's little girl" Sonic said playfully to Amy.

"Dada" Amy said and nuzzled against his hand.

Shadow was putting a new diaper on Nebula and he pets her head softly, wanting to hear her cute purring.

"Dada" Nebula purred out like a kitty.

"Awwwww…." Shadow held her up, holding her close to his nose. Nebula giggled out and eskimo kissed his nose.

Shadow then puts on a purple shirt and black sweatpants for Nebula, "You're so cute, Nebs"

"Ba waa wa" Nebula smiled and cooed when Shadow rocks her.

Silver was done dressing Blaze and he then did something that suits her, he put on a princess crown on her head.

"My princess" he joked and picks her up, Blaze looked up on her forehead to see the crown.

"Waa?" Blaze curiously touches the crown on her head.

"You're so cute, Blaze" Silver said while carrying her downstairs.

The boys placed the girls on the high chairs to feed them with SpagettiOs.

"Ga ba wa ba" Amy begged, wanting to be feed.

"Alright Amy, open up" Sonic said to her.

"Ah…" Amy opens up her mouth.

Sonic feeds her a spoonful of SpagettiOs, she swallowed it but got some on her muzzle but Sonic wipes it off.

Nebula huffs that she doesn't want spagettiO's.

"Come on Nebs, it will make you strong" Shadow pleaded.

"Hmph" Nebula huffs.

"Just open already" Shadow held the spoon of spagettios near her mouth. Nebula then gave up and ate it; she chews a bit and swallowed.

"Good girl" Shadow kissed her forehead.

"Dada" Nebula cooed.

Silver was already feeding Blaze and she really liked it.

"You like it my princess?" Silver asked her with a childish voice. She nods and swallowed her food. She was messy around her muzzle but Silver wipes it off soon.

"Ga wa wa" Blaze gibberishly said as she got carried by him.

He then feeds her with a bottle of milk and she drank it slowly with her eyes closed. Sonic and Shadow were doing the same with their girls.

Nebula roughly grabbed the milk bottle and drank it strongly like a wild animal.

"Whoa, take it easy, Nebs" Shadow said.

Nebula listened and drinks slowly so that she won't get a tummy ache. "Good girl" Shadow smiled and had one hand supporting her back. Amy was drinking slowly and then blew bubbles from her mouth, giggling happily.

"Keeaaahehehehe!" she giggled.

"You silly Rose" Sonic chuckled.

Amy nuzzled her cheek against his belly, "Dada" she said and Sonic caress her head slowly, hearing her soft purring.

"Aww…..my sweet rose" Sonic smiled.


	3. Play Time!

"Ga! Ba! Goo!" Amy giggled cutely and crawls up to Piko Piko Hammer, which is now a baby toy mallet.

She picks it up and hits the teddy bear with it. But as a baby, she was not as strong as a late teen.

"Bam bam bam!" Amy said and keeps hitting the teddy. Blaze and Nebula giggled and claps their hands at Amy using the toy mallet.

"Booo goo ga. BAM!" Amy whacks the teddy aside.

"Ga ga go" Blaze crawls to Amy, wanting to play with the toy mallet. She picks it up and giggled when holding it over her head and then playfully hits Amy in the head.

"Bam bam! Hehehehehe!" Blaze giggled cutely.

Nebula on the other hand was trying to fly but not enough energy to float in the air.

"Aww look, Nebs is trying to fly again" Shadow noticed that.

"Yep, she had control last time when she was a baby" Sonic said.

Nebula tried again, this time she floats 5 ft. into the air.

"GAAAAAH! DADA!" Nebula panics as she lifts into the air.

"Nebula!" Shadow ran to her and picks her down. She had tears in her eyes due to being scared.

"Shhh….. shhh, relax Nebula, Papa Shadow's here" Shadow rubs her back.

"Ga!" Nebula squealed in happiness and plays with Shadow's fluffy chest fur.

Shadow placed her down to let her play with the other girls. Silver was now giving Blaze an elephant plush to play with.

"Say hi to Colonel Hathi, Blaze" Silver said.

Blaze squealed happily and hugs the elephant plush, "Ga bo bo" she nuzzled against it.

"Coochie coochie coo" Sonic tickling the pink hedgehog's tummy to hear her cute giggle.

"Ahehehehehe!" Amy giggled out cutely from being tickled. Sonic then blew raspberry on her tummy, making her burst out laughing.

"KYAHEHEHEHE!"

"Come here my girl" Sonic hugged her and she rubs her cheek against his chest.

* * *

Later it was diaper changing for the girls.

Sonic was cleaning Amy's butt and she had her legs held up by one hand.

"Good girl, Ames" Sonic said.

Nebula did a cute sneeze from the baby powder that Shadow is using and it blew on Shadow's fur.

"Hehehehe!" the blue-violet hedgehog giggled at this.

"Nebula...you are too cute" Shadow shook off the powder from his fur and put on her diaper. He then played with her toes, "Coochie coochie coo" he teases her toes and she squealed out loud.

"Hahahahaha!" Nebula laughed too hard from being ticklish from her toes.

Silver was cleaning Blaze and threw away the soiled diaper in a trashcan.

"Blaze, hold still now when I clean you. You sure drank a lot milk" he said. He used baby powder and heard her giggle. He chuckled and put on her new diaper.

"For a princess cat you sure are good at listening" Silver said, putting on her princess crown and a fairy skirt.

"Meow…" she made a cute kitten sound of a 'meow'.

"Awww, my princess" Silver held her close to his fluffy chest, allowing her to snuggle against it, purring again. But it was followed by a yawn.

"Tired Blaze? Aw well it's 8pm" Silver checked his watch. He walks out from the living room and goes to his room and tucked Blaze into the covers. He placed his WWF tiger doll next to her.

"Da…da….." Blaze meowed in her sleep.

Silver pets her head slowly and kissed her good night.

"Good night, Blaze. Sleep well" He said and got into the covers as well, in case she gets a nightmare.

* * *

Back in the living room, Amy and Nebula were just wresting with each other in a playful way.

Sonic and Shadow was watching the girls wrestle and soon Nebula got the upper hand by pulling her over.

"Bwa hmph!" Amy huffs in defeat, crossing her arms.

"Ga ga go" Nebula said and wrestled with her again playfully. Amy bit her ponytail softly and Nebula didn't mind that.

Nebula pretends that she's defeated, making a sigh in defeat.

"Bwahahaha! Ga ga!" Amy cheered and claps her small hands. Sonic went to pick her up and so did Shadow with Nebula. The girls were also getting sleepy. Amy sucked her thumb with half-closed eyes.

"Maybe this pacifier would do" Sonic placed a pacifier in her mouth.

Nebula made a cute long yawn and fell asleep on Shadow's chest fur.

"Let's go to bed, it's kinda late" Shadow said. Sonic agreed and walks upstairs along with Shadow while holding Amy. He got to his room and tucks Amy into his covers, Amy looked up on Sonic and smiled.

"Alright Amy, sleep well" Sonic was about to leave when Amy points at the wardrobe.

"Dada, ba wa wa"

"It's just a wardrobe. No monsters in there" Sonic sighs. Amy was whimpering, not wanting to sleep alone.

"Ga..goo…ba…" Nebula glared at Sonic that he can't just let her sleep alone in the room.

"Alright, I'll sit right here until Amy goes to sleep" Sonic sat on a chair next to his bed. Shadow walks away with Nebula in his arms as Sonic rubs Amy's head to make sure she sleeps well.

But that didn't work as he thought it would when she made the cute innocent eyes, begging him to sleep with her so that she won't be so lonely.

Okay my sweet rose" Sonic got into the covers, letting Amy rest on his left bicep, sucking her pacifier.

"Good night, Ames. Sleep well" he kissed her forehead.

"Mmmmm" Amy cooed in her sleep.

**xxx**

Shadow was now tucking Nebula in the covers next to him. She had her doll of Clawdeen Wolf.

"Sleep well, Nebula" he kissed her forehead.

"Da…da….." Nebula snuggled on Shadow's fluffy warm chest fur in her sleep.

"Awww…. I hope we get a cute daughter like you in the future" Shadow said, before going to sleep.


	4. Talk Normal

**Sorry for the wait. I had a fever yesterday which made me fall asleep in bed. I hate having a fever because when you're sick, your body feels like it has fallen asleep and you're not able to move. My body temperature was 99.7 when I got the fever. It then went up to 100.1 but with the Tylenol pill I took, it lowered my temperature to normal. **

**Anyways, here's the chapter. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That morning, Sonic was the first one to wake up. He yawns and stretched his arms for a few seconds; looking down at his cute little pink rose sleeping peacefully with her thumb in her mouth.

"Ames, how cuter can you be?" Sonic said quietly and rubs her quill at the side of her face; she let out a cute purring and slowly opened her eyes.

"Dada" she said and was fully awake.

"Morning Amy. Sweet dreams?" Sonic asked.

Amy nods, "Ba wa wa" she reached out her small arms that she wants to be picked up.

Sonic picked her up and held her close.

"Let's see if Tails can make you talk normally today, if he's not busy" Sonic said, walking down to the kitchen.

**xxx**

Silver woke up with Blaze sleeping on his chest fur as if it was a pillow.

"*Puuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*" the purple kitten purred on his chest fur which tickled him a little.

"Heheheheh…. Blaze" Silver snickered and picks her up. She woke up with a cute long yawn and looks at Silver.

"Ga bo bo ga" Blaze said.

"My sweet princess" Silver awed at her, but then she sneezed out smoke from her tiny nose.

"Aah Ah achoo!" Blaze sneezed put small flames from her nose.

"Whoa! Blaze!" Silver held her close to his lap.

"Waaaaaaah!" Blaze wailed out loud.

"Ah, you're hungry, Blaze. Let's have some fresh milk for you" Silver said, placing a pacifier on her mouth and got out from his room.

**xxx**

Nebula was sleeping next to Shadow nuzzling against her Clawdeen doll.

"Hmm?" Shadow woke up when he felt something nuzzle on his chest fur.

"Dada" Nebula squealed in happiness, nuzzling on it. Shadow snickered and got up holding her.

"Dreamed of anything great Nebs?" Shadow asked her, she nods and reaches her small chubby arms out.

"Aww…. too cute. Are you hungry?" Shadow asked her. Nebula heard her stomach growl and she nods.

"Wa ga goo" Nebula said and got carried by Shadow downstairs with the others.

Sonic was feeding Amy carefully with creamy baby food. He was careful with the spoon.

"Yum!" Amy squealed.

"Good girl" Sonic pets her head, making her giggle. Nebula was being fed with the same food as Amy along with Blaze.

"Open up, Nebula" Shadow moves the spoon slowly to her.

"Nam nam" she swallowed her food.

Silver was having troubles feeding Blaze, "Come on, Blaze. Open up"

Blaze gave up and opens her mouth, Silver feeds her with the creamy food and she swallowed it.

Silver smiled and pets her head, "Good girl, Blaze"

* * *

Later after breakfast, the boys had fun with the baby girls. Amy was playing with Sonic by playing with the toy cubes. Shadow was letting Nebula play with her monster high dolls and used one himself. Blaze was dressed up as a princess by Silver since she looked cute in it.

"Ga wa ga bo bo!" Blaze squealed happily.

"Aww…" Silver smiled.

"Bwa ha, bam!" Amy hits the cube tower with her toy mallet, knocking the pieces down to her amusement.

"Nice move, Ames. Even as a baby you can use a hammer" Sonic rubs her cheek. Amy giggled cutely and held her arms out to be picked up.

He picked her up and lies on his back, lifting her above, "Up and down and up and down" he lifted her up and down repeatedly.

"Bwahahaha!" Amy laughed and Sonic put her down. She claps her hands and Sonic pets her.

"That's my gorgeous rose" Sonic smiled.

Blaze was crawling to Nebula and playfully wrestles with her. Nebula then pulled Blaze's tail and sucked the tail tip.

"Waah! Ga ga!" Blaze squealed.

"Ga goo!" Nebula lets go of her tail and grinned cutely.

Blaze then crawls to her favorite teddy bear and hugs it tightly. Nebula claps her hands and picked up some toy keys to shake. Amy then crawled to her and saw the toy keys.

"Ba?" Nebula tilts her head in confusion to what Amy was trying to do.

Amy grabbed one of the keys but Nebula didn't want to share, they struggled with the keys. They kept struggle until Amy fell back.

"WAAAAAAH!" Amy wailed out loud.

Nebula felt bad and she truly hates to see people sad and hurt. Especially on babies too. She crawled to her and hugs her, Amy stopped crying and cooed.

"Look Shads, Nebula is hugging Amy" Sonic pointed at them.

"Awww… so cute" Shadow saw them hugging. Amy soon pulled from Nebula's hug and crawls over to Sonic's feet. He picked her up and eskimo-kissed on her nose. Sonic then let her rest on his lap.

"Kyehehehehe" Amy giggled cutely.

"So cute" Sonic smiled.

Blaze was sitting and played with her teddy still, it was until she sneezes out smoke again from her nose.

"Achoooo!" Blaze sneezed but did not burn her teddy bear.

She nuzzled against it and Silver couldn't help but look at her cuteness with her princess crown on.

"Aww…" Silver took out his iPhone and takes a picture of her.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Taking a picture. I've never seen Blaze as a baby" Silver answers.

"Oh, okay" Shadow shrugs and continues to watch the baby girls playing.

**xxx**

They later head for Tails' workshop to see how long the reverse gun is coming along.

"How is it going, Tails?" Sonic asked him.

"It's still not done but I can make the girls talk normally again" Tails said.

"Okay good" Sonic said. Tails takes out his device and zaps each of the baby girls to make them talk normally and think.

"Uhh…. What happened? AHHH! I'm a baby!" Amy screamed.

"NO! Not again!" Nebula screamed.

Blaze looked at herself, "Why am I in a princess dress?" she asked.

Their voices were high-pitched.

"GGRRR! HOW MANY TIMES AM I GONNA BE TURNED INTO A BABY?!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple from all that tantrum she's throwing.

"Me too! I'M GONNA KILL THAT DOCTOR!" Amy threw a tantrum too.

"I'll burn his butt again later!" Blaze hissed in anger.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, ladies!" Sonic said, he had never ever seen the baby girls so angry like this.

"Open your eyes, Sonic. We are weak babies!" Amy crossed her arms.

"Sorry girls. Tails, revert them to baby talk" Sonic said to Tails.

"Sure, I hate angry babies talking" Tails zaps them again.

"GRRRR!" the girls were not happy with this and the growl that they made didn't scare the boys.

"Ga goo ba GAAA!" Nebula threw a tantrum again, telling Tails to make her and the girls talk normally.

"Not until you're good girls or else you're all treated like bad girls" Tails taunts them. Shadow picked Nebula and spanked her bottom but not so hard.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Nebula wailed as Shadow spanks her.

"Are you gonna listen to Uncle Tails and be a good girl?" Shadow asked.

Nebula gave up and nods, wailing and screaming so loud she couldn't handle this.

Shadow saw she got tears in her eyes and let her nuzzle on his chest.

"Alright, we'll let them talk again or what?" Silver asked Tails.

"Do it when they are calmer" Tails said.

Amy crossed her arms grumpily but she was calm.

Tails zaps her and the other girls again and they talked again in high-pitched voices.

"Ah thanks. But I'm still a freaking cute baby" Blaze said with a frown. Silver snickered at her voice being high-pitched.

"Hehehe… you sound so cute, Blaze" Silver snickered.

Nebula had her arms crossed and she was a little upset with Shadow when he spanked her, "Never do that again" she glared.

"I promise I won't" Shadow said.

Amy got picked up by Sonic and sucked her thumb, "Man, why do I suck my thumb?" Amy wondered.

"It's what babies do, Ames. Its normal for them" Sonic said.

"Oh, I feel sleeeeeepy" Amy closed her eyes, her head on Sonic's chest. Blaze was carried by Silver and she checked if she still can produce fire, she couldn't.

"Man, I can't make fire" Blaze sighs.


	5. Cute Baby Girls

Now that the girls can talk normally rather than talking like a baby, they were still upset that they're toddlers but they did liked being taken care by their boyfriends.

The boys were taking their baby girls back to their SSS house to take care of them. Amy was like the cheery and joyful as a baby; Nebula is a little cranky and a bit stubborn when she's a baby; and as for Blaze, she can be a little quiet and sometimes happy as a baby.

Right now Silver was helping Blaze look good by fixing her ponytail on her head.

"Thanks, Silver" Blaze smiled.

"No problem, Blaze my princess" Silver said.

Blaze reached out her small arms that she wants to be picked up.

"You're too cute" Silver chuckled. Blaze nuzzled against his fluffy chest fur.

"You're soft like a pillow" Blaze coed.

**xxx**

Amy was hitting her Teddy bear with her toy mallet.

"Bam! Take that, Teddy!" Amy taunts it.

Sonic was laughing at that she is bashing a Teddy bear instead of Eggman.

"Hahahahaha! Amy, you're picturing the Teddy as Egghead?" Sonic laughed.

"Uh, yes" Amy said.

"Good, I got a plan What I'm gonna do to him, I'm gonna shave off his mustache and shove two chilidogs into his mouth" Sonic said.

"I think we should turn him to an infant and deliver him to Scourge, let's see how he can handle babies" Shadow said.

"Nuh uh! Neither of you will do that. Just simply kick his ass and that's it. And I know I can't curse when I'm a baby. I still have a 20 year-old brain, all right" Nebula said.

"Technically you're 22" Shadow said.

"True but I'm immortal with Shadow's DNA he gave me for Christmas last year" Nebula said.

"Indeed, I wonder how Knuckles, Selene, Rouge and the others are doing?" Sonic said.

They saw the news on the TV, "This is Tony Keane here and behind me Sonic's pals are handling some badniks" the news reporter announced. They saw how Knuckles pushed some badniks into a tent.

Then they saw Selene threw an energy ball at the other robots, causing the badniks to fly with the tent still on them, Knuckles burst up from the top.

"Hey! Who's controlling this flying umbrella?!" he shouted.

"Less talking here, Knuckles!" Selene rolled her eyes.

Knuckles jumped off and Selene fires her blasts to destroy the badniks.

"We'll be back after the commercials" the reporter said.

The SSS gang and the girls were amazed by this.

"Hehehehe! Knuckles said flying umbrella!" Amy giggled.

"Same old Knuckles" Nebula chuckled.

"Yeheheheah" Blaze giggled as well.

* * *

They were later carried to have their diapers changed. The girls had their eyes closed when they got their dirty diapers changed.

"Ah-Choo!" Nebula sneezed cutely from the baby powder and it made a mess on Shadow, "Hehehehe…..sorry" she chuckled nervously.

Shadow shook it off and laughed, "It's okay, Nebs. Now hold still" Shadow said and puts on her diaper. He picked her up and placed her on the floor.

Sonic was cleaning Amy's lower part after using baby powder.

"Just pretend you didn't see that, Sonic" Amy blushed.

"I didn't" Sonic said and put on her diaper, holding her up.

"Sonikku, can you take me to the couch?" Amy asked him.

"Sure Ames" Sonic said and walks to the living room.

Silver held up Blaze's tail to put on her diaper.

"Ow! Silver, it hurts when you hold my tail" Blaze grunts in pain.

"Sorry. My bad" Silver blushed.

Once he was done, he got to his room and placed her on the floor. Blaze looked up on her boyfriend in front of her.

"Are you happy at seeing me as a kitten?" Blaze asked him.

"I love you no matter what you turn into" Silver rubs her head.

Blaze purred when she got her head rubbed by him.

"*PUUUUUURRRRR*" Blaze purred out cutely and crawls to his legs.

"Awww…. come here you" Silver picked her up. Blaze yawns a bit since she's tired.

"You tired?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. It's the baby instincts" Blaze yawned again. Silver placed her on his bed and tucked her into the covers.

"You might need some rest for an hour" Silver said.

"Yup, I do need it" she said tiredly. She then closed her eyes as Silver put the pacifier in her mouth.

"Sleep well, Blaze. I'll be back in an hour" Silver said.

"Mmmmmmm… Silver" Blaze cooed in her sleep.

**xxx**

Shadow was lying on the couch with Nebula on top of his chest, playing with his fluffy chest fur.

"Hehehe…. Nebula, be careful with my chest fur" Shadow snickered.

"I can't help it. It's so fluffy" Nebula giggled, she then nuzzled against it hearing Shadow's purring. She starts playing with it too much it almost messed up Shadow's chest fur.

Shadow puts her down and fixes his chest fur, "Okay that's enough Nebs"

"All right, I guess I'll watch some Monster High" she said and crawls to Shadow's iPad to watch the episodes on Youtube.

"Aww…..come here you" Shadow smirked and held her in his arms, giving a little tickle on her tummy.

"Kehehehehehehe!" Nebula giggled at being tickled.

"Tickle tickle the cutie" Shadow teased her.

Nebula then squirmed in his arms while still laughing out, "Stahahahap Shadow!"

"Okay I'll stop" Shadow said as he stops tickling her.

**xxx**

Sonic was letting Amy play with ABC cubes to make words, the words she made is 'I love you'.

"Nicely done, Ames" Sonic said, his hands were on his cheeks when he laid on his stomach.

"Thanks, daddy. I mean, Sonikku" Amy giggled.

"Come here Ames" Sonic sat and Amy crawls to him, he picked her up and nuzzled his nose against hers, "My rose"

"Mmm Sonikku" Amy cooed and Sonic rocks her in his arms.

"If you were a werehog now, I would go crazy for your fluffiness" Amy joked.

"Yup, but I like my fur like it is" Sonic said.

Amy soon got tired and Sonic hummed her theme song, she made a cute long yawn and fell asleep in Sonic's arms.

"So cute you are, Ames" he walks to his room to let her have her nap.


	6. Outdoors

The next day, the boys decide to take the baby girls outside to see the flowers at their backyard. Spring season has finally arrived the other day. Nebula was having second thoughts about her pets at her house; yesterday she told Shadow to tell her brother Damien take care of her dog Bella and her cat Midnight. Nebula was glad that her brother is keeping an eye on them and to make sure nothing happens to them.  
Amy gasps in surprise to see one of her favorite flower type, the red roses.

Sonic let her crawl to them and she sniffs on them, enjoying them.

"Ironic your last name is rose" Sonic chuckled. Amy sniffed on some more red roses and saw Blaze sniffing on a blue flower.

"Smells wonderful" Blaze said while sniffing it.

Nebula on the other hand doesn't like any flowers that are way too girly but she truly likes the ones that are purple.

She crawls to one and picked it up to sniff on, "Mmmmm smells good, like perfume" Nebula said and continues.

Shadow then took a picture with his iPhone of her sniffing the flower, "One to the album" he said. Nebula or the other baby Girls didn't mind getting their pictures. Then a cute butterfly lands on Amy's nose.

"Ahhhh…. a butterfly" she smiled and held her hand out to let it land on it.

Blaze and Nebula saw this and crawls to Amy.

"Awww….. so cute" Blaze got puppy eyes at the sight of it.

"Yeaah, I love butterflies" Amy sighs cutely.

"I know I'm a tomboy but it is cute. I can't resist" Nebula sighs high-pitched. The SSS boys watched them from the stone bench.

"I guess that in the future, me and Amy may have a son that I would call Sonic Jr." Sonic said.

Silver and Shadow looked at him, "Really?" they both asked.

"Yup, or Navy" Sonic shrugs.

"I guess Blaze and my child would be a hedge-cat" Silver said.

"Wow, I hope no one makes fun of him or her" Shadow said.

"Me and Blaze will keep an eye on any trouble" Silver said.

The baby girls were still among the flowers and avoiding the bees around the place.

"Say, Amy. Since Sonic's birthday is June that would mean his flower of birth is rose" Nebula said.

"Yup, that's why he got me" Amy smiled.

A bee buzzed around Blaze and she waved it away with her hand, "Get away or I'll burn you!" she said, irritated. The bee flew away and she went back to the flowers.

Nebula made a cute long yawn that she's feeling tired now.

She rests her head in the grass when Shadow came and saw her fell asleep; he liked how she looks when she's asleep. He slowly picks her up and walks back to the bench with Sonic and Silver.

Amy then got tired as well and was about to crawl to Sonic but he picked her up. Blaze was tired too and got picked up by Silver.

"Why do I feel sleepy?" Blaze said tiredly.

"It's because infants need more sleep than grown-ups" Silver explained.

Nebula curled up in her tight ball form in Shadow's arms just like real life hedgehogs do.

"Good girl, Nebs" Shadow rocks her some.

Amy was resting her head on Sonic's arm and Sonic placed a pacifier in her mouth.

"Sleep well, Ames" Sonic said.

"*Puuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrr*" Blaze purred on Silver's chest fur in her sleep.

Silver smiled sweetly at her purring as they all got inside. The rain was closing in.

When they got inside, they placed the baby girls in a crib to let them sleep together.

Sonic then gave them a blanket to make it more comfortable.

"Thanks" Amy said in her sleep.

"Don't mention it" Sonic smiled.

Snow the non-mobian was resting on the couch, licking her paw. Kuro the non-mobian crow was cleaning his feather wings like birds do in the wild.

Spike the non-mobian hedgehog was in his cage eating his food but looked up for some reason at his owner.

"Feeling well, Spike?" Sonic asked him. Spike nods and Sonic picks him up.

Silver was very close to the crib with Snow in his lap, she was looking at the baby girls sleeping in the crib.

"They are so cute, Silver" Snow said.

"Yup, I've never seen Blaze as a kitten" Silver said.

* * *

2 hours later; the baby girls were awake from their long nap as they made a cute long yawn, rubbing their eyes.

"I'm so thirsty" Blaze yawned.

"Good to hear, Blaze. It's milk time anyway" Shadow said and picks up Nebula. Sonic and Silver picked up their girlfriends too and goes to the kitchen where their milk bottles are.

"What? Nuh uh!" Amy shook her head.

"Sorry Ames" Sonic held the bottle to her and she drank from it slowly, closing her eyes.

Shadow was making sure Nebula didn't drink fast or else she'll get a tummy ache. She drank it slowly.

"Good girl" Shadow said to her. Nebula smiled and continues to drink. Blaze on the other hand didn't want milk.

"Aww… someone's a cranky princess" Silver joked at her.

"I'm not cranky, Silver. Just give me the milk" Blaze rolls her eyes.

Silver let her drink the milk slowly, "Good girl" he said.

Blaze closed her eyes as she drinks her milk.

After drinking their milk and helping them burp, the girls were in each of the boys' rooms with their boyfriends.

Sonic was holding Amy on his lap and strokes her side quill.

Amy smiled at that and nuzzles against his hand, "I like your hands Sonikku" Amy said.

"And I like your voice, Amy. You sound like a pretty princess" Sonic said.

"Aww….." Amy held out her arms to reach.

Sonic picked her up and rocks her in his arms, making her giggle slightly.

"Kyehehehehe! Sonikku" Amy giggled cutely.

Sonic then rubbed his nose against hers, "My sweet Amy" he said softly.

**xxx**

Nebula was beating a miniature Eggman doll while Shadow watches.  
"I'm gonna make you suffer, Doctor! You just wait until I get my hands on you!" Nebula snarls and roughly threw the Eggman doll at the floor.

"Whoa, you're really gonna kill him?" Shadow said.

"No I'm not gonna kill him, I will rip off his beloved mustache and make him the fattest crybaby on the planet" Nebula said.

"Yeah, would be funny if he calls for mom" Shadow snickered.

"Yeah, then he's the biggest baby" Nebula giggled out.

**xxx**

Blaze was cuddling with Snow as Silver watched; she pets her head with her tiny hands.

"*Puuuuurrrrrrrrr*" Snow purred out loud which Blaze likes the purring noise in her ears.

"She's so cute as a baby, Silver" Snow said.

"Yup, she is the cutest one I've ever seen" Silver smiled softly.

"*Puuuurrrrrrrrrr*" Blaze purred in her sleep.

Snow rubbed her nose against her head.

**xxx**

An hour later, the boys were watching the news again to how their friends are handling in Station Square.

"Good afternoon, citizens. It seems that the badniks are just coming one after another but our blue hero's friends are doing well in defeating them" the news reporter said, showing Knuckles tearing the badnik in half, oil and wires flew everywhere. Even Hex was casting bad luck spells on the badniks to make them shoot themselves.

"Hmph" Silver scoffed to see that his rival cobra friend is helping his friends too.

"Ah, come on pal, they are just doing their job. We can't leave our girlfriends" Sonic said to Silver.

"Yeah, but who else gonna babysit them? My brother?" Silver asked.

"Maybe, if he's not busy" Sonic said.

"Never mind" Silver rolled his eyes.

The girls were upstairs in their beds and had an hour nap due to being babies. Amy had her Rainbow Dash doll, Nebula her Draculaura doll and Blaze Silver's WWF tiger plushie. Once again Amy sucked her thumb in her sleep.


	7. Indoors

The next day, the baby girls were playing with their boyfriends' pets which they haven't did before. Amy was playing with Sonic's pet hedgehog Spike. Nebula was playing with Shadow's pet crow Kuro. And Blaze was playing with Silver's pet cat Snow.

"You are so cuddly Spikehehehe!" Amy giggled as Spike rubs his face against her tummy, being careful with the quills on his back.

"Careful, Amy. He can be a biter" Sonic said to her.

"I am careful, Sonic" Amy said, petting Spike.

Nebula was desperately trying to ride on Kuro but got shaken off by him.

"CAW CAW!" Kuro cawed at her.

"Kuro, be nice to her!" Shadow sternly told his bird.

"Caw" Kuro caws in defeat.

"It's alright, Shadow" Nebula said with an awkward grin.

Snow was letting Blaze ride on her back.

"Hahahaha!" Blaze laughed and held onto Snow's ears, but that made Snow screech.

"MEEEEEEOOOOOWWW!" Snow screeched in pain, shook Blaze off madly. Blaze fell off her and lands on her bum. Blaze started to whimper in pain until…..

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she wailed out loud.

"Blaze!" Silver picked her up and pats her back to calm her down. He then glares at Snow, "What were you thinking, Snow? She's a baby!" Silver said angrily.

"I didn't mean to! She pulled my ears!" Snow screeched and ran into Silver's room for being a bad kitty.

"Whoops" Blaze sighs and hides her face in Silver's chest fur.

"Blaze, why did you do that?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Uh, for fun?" Blaze said.

"Well don't do that again, or else I'll treat you like a bad girl" Silver warned her.

"Okay, Dada Silver" Blaze gulped nervously as she cried on his chest fur.

Silver's stern face turns slowly to one with sorrow, "Shhh…. relax Blaze" Silver said, rubbing her back.

Snow walks back in the living room to apologize to Blaze.

"I'm sorry, Blaze" Snow said with her ears down in sadness.

"It's okay Snow" Blaze said.

"Caw!" Kuro was tickling Nebula's tummy with his feathered wing.

"Tehehe! Kuro that tickles!" Nebula laughed high-pitched. Kuro then tickled her soles with the feathers, making her laugh like crazy.

"AHAHAHASTAHAHAHAP!" Nebula laughed some more.

"Alright Kuro that's enough" Shadow picked Kuro up.

"Caw!" Kuro hops on Shadow's shoulder.

"That was too much, Shadow. Can you pick me up?" Nebula asked while holding her hands out.

"Sure Nebs" Shadow said, picking his tiny girlfriend up. She snuggled against his chest and touched his hidden six-pack.

"Ah, Nebula, do you really like my muscles?" Shadow smiled softly.

"Yup, a hero needs a muscular body" Nebula said.

Amy was now getting her quills brushed by Sonic.

"*Puuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrr*" she purred cutely and her tiny tail wagged.

Sonic chuckled at her purring and combs her quills straight and puts a flower on her head. Sonic then showed her reflection by a mirror.

"Awww…. I look so cute, Sonikku" Amy gasped happily.

"Yes you do, my little rose" Sonic chuckled.

Blaze was giggling for fun that she's being floated by Silver's ESP powers in the air.

"Hahahaha! This is fun, Silver!" Blaze giggled cutely, she was lifted up and down in the air by Silver; he wanted to hear her giggle more.

"I thought you had fear of heights" Silver said smiling.

"I know but this is too exciting!" Blaze giggled again. She squirm her legs and arms in the air while giggling out.

After 5 minutes, Silver lowered her to the floor where she crawls to his leg.

"Thanks for that, Silver. You should try it when I'm back to normal" Blaze hugged his leg and nuzzled against his boot.

"Blaze...how cute can you be?" Silver said. He then picks her up and placed her on his lap.

She shrugs her shoulders, saying 'I don't know' and played with Silver's chest fur.

As she did that, Silver cooed lowly.

Outside the house it was still raining but the badniks was still on the loose in Station Square.

* * *

A while later, the girls where bathing again in the tub, playing with bubbles again. But this time they had tiny wetsuits on.

"Man, I'm too old for baths. I prefer taking a shower" Nebula crossed her arms.

"Yeah but we are far too small to reach the handle" Amy said.

"I know, Amy. But let's have some fun shall we girls?" Nebula asked with a cheerful grin.

"Yeah!" Blaze smiled, she pounces on Nebula and Amy into the bubbles, they then wrestle playfully in the water.

They burst out from the water and Amy playfully bites Blaze's tail while Nebula gave her a noogie.

"Nom nom!" Amy bites softly on Blaze's tail.

"Get off me!" Blaze pushed her off.

"Hey!" Amy growled playfully.

Nebula got off Amy and then grabs her foot, tickling with her tiny fingers.

"Coochie coochie coo!" Nebula teases her foot as Amy burst out laughing.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOO!" Amy laughed and tries to push her off. Blaze leaves those two to play and she crawls in the water to the rubber ducky.

"Hey, ladies. Having fun?" Sonic came into the bathroom to see how the girls are doing.

"Just fun, Sonikku" Amy said, swimming to Sonic to be picked up.

"Wanna stay in the tub, Blaze and Nebula?" Sonic asked the two girls.

"Nope" Blaze and Nebula said unison.

"Okay. Hey, guys! The girls are done taking a bath" Sonic called them out. Shadow and Silver came and they picked each girl out to dry them. The girls covered themselves with the towels.

"Ah, man. It feels so nice" Amy dries herself with the towel. Nebula and Blaze did the same.

But Nebula shook her fur like a dog to get dried fast than the towel.

"Awww….. Little Nebs, let's go and get you dressed" Shadow said, he put on shirt and diaper on Nebula. After that he put her pants on.

"Thanks, Shads" Nebula cooed.

"*Puuuuuurrrrrrrr*" Shadow purred and nuzzled her head.

"Alright Blaze, my princess, hold still" Silver is about to put on Blaze's shirt and pants. She held her arms up for the shirt as he put it on; she then sat down when he puts her pants on.

"Thanks Silver, but you don't have to call me princess because I am one" Blaze said.

"Oh, yes right" Silver grins in a funny way. Amy misses her trademark dress but she has to wear a red shirt and pants due to being so small.

"I miss my pretty dress, Sonikku. Even my headband" Amy frowns.

"Don't worry, Ames. Tails will do everything he can to fix that ray gun" Sonic said as he put her shirt on.

Suddenly, the girls' tummy began to rumble loud that they're hungry.

"Ohhhh I'm hungry" Amy groans, holding her tummy.

"Let's go have some food" Sonic picked her up and so did the other boys with their girls.

They got to the kitchen to be fed with spagettiO's again. The baby girls were on the high chairs.

"I hope we can eat by our own" Nebula said.

"I don't think so, we can't hold a spoon properly" Amy said.

"Hmph" Blaze huffs at Amy's words. They then got their spagettiO's in front of them.

"Alright Ames, open up" Sonic tells Amy, she opens her mouth with an annoyed expression as she got fed.

"This is so embarrassing" Blaze sighs.

"Come on, Blaze. It's not so bad" Silver said, holding his spoon in front of her face, "Now open up"

Blaze opens her mouth to be fed and she carefully swallows it to not get tummy ache.

"Yummy" she smiled.

"Good girl, now for another" Silver gave her another spoon of spagettiO's.

Nebula liked being feed by Shadow as a baby.

"Good girl, Nebs" Shadow said while feeding her.

"Yum" Nebula said muffled.

"Wow, Shads. You make such a lovely mother" Sonic teased.

"More like a daddy which I might be" Shadow replied sarcastically.

"Whatever you say, Mama Shadow" Sonic teased him again.

"Be quiet" Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Nebula somehow giggled which she has no idea why but she just did.

Shadow then notices her giggling and smirks at her.

"Awww… Shadsy's little angel" Shadow said in a baby voice to her, but he didn't want to be out of person so he stopped.

A while later, the girls were sleepy and got placed into the crib. The boys looked over at how they kept tossing and turning in their sleep, Blaze held the blanket close to her face.


	8. Powers Are Useless

The next day, Nebula's super strength was coming back to her. Although she's having trouble to hold things with her small hands but she's able to lift up something that's very heavy.

She tried to lift the couch with her bare hands. She held it up for 2 minutes before she hurts herself, but Shadow was close to her.

"I have no idea how I'm feeling self-confidence to trigger my super strength" Nebula said, she puts it down and crawls to Shadow.

"Maybe it's because you're focused" Shadow shrugs.

"Probably" Nebula shrugs too, "But my strength only works when I feel confident"

"I know Nebs, mine comes from chaos energy" Shadow said, letting her sit on his lap.

**xxx**

Blaze was trying to make fire but only made smoke from her hands.

"Man, I'm so weak" Blaze sighs, Silver giggled at her voice sounding so cute.

"Stop laughing at me!" Blaze said with a cute growl.

"Sorry princess, you're so funny when you're angry as a baby" Silver snickered.

"Hmph!" Blaze crossed her arms grumpily.

"I will amuse you by this!" he grabs her tail to pull her close, blowing raspberries on her tummy.

"HAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOO!" Blaze laughed, "THAT'S NOT FUNNNY!"

"It is Blaze, now smile" Silver grinned, still blowing on her tummy. Blaze laughed really hard she couldn't take it.

**xxx**

Amy was desperately trying to swing her toy hammer but constantly hits herself with the hammer, "Ow! Ah, man. This is useless"

"Oh Amy" Sonic rubs her head in comfort.

"Sonikku, I hate being a baby" Amy began to cry. Sonic rubs her back to calm her down.

"Is Tails done yet with the reverse gun?" Amy asked him tearfully.

"He'll be done soon. Don't you worry, Amy" Sonic said.

"I hope so" Amy yawns, feeling a little tired.

"Let's get some sleep, Ames" Sonic held her up and goes to his bed, tucking her into the covers. He then got into the covers with her.

"I'm here, Ames" Sonic said with a smooth voice.

"Sonikku" Amy said in her sleep. She dreamed of her as an adult with Sonic, having fun with their future children; they were playing at the grass field while having picnic.

**(Amy's Dream)**

_"Daddy! Come and get me!" A pink hedgehog girl with blue quill-tips said._

_"Here comes Daddy to catch yah!" Sonic in the Dream shouted playfully and chased her. Amy was watching this whole thing with their son joining the play._

_Sonic caught his daughter in his arms, "The blue blur just caught you my blue rose!" Sonic said._

_"Hehehehe…. Dad!" his daughter laughed._

_Soon, Sonic's son pounced on his father and rolled over on the grass._

_"I won dad!" he said with a smirk. Sonic grinned and leaped onto him, giving him a noogie._

**(End of Dream)**

Sonic could hear Amy giggling in her sleep, probably dreaming about something.

"Awww, my cute rose" Sonic said, petting her short quills.

"*Puuuuuuurrrrrrr*" the pink baby hedgehog purred in her sleep.

* * *

Blaze was once again lifted by Silver's ESP powers and laughed out in amusement.

Silver lifted her up and down to hear her laugh, "Love that my girl?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm not scared of heights anymore!" Blaze said.

After that, Silver puts her down so that he can go in his cat instincts. His normal eyes turns into cat slit eyes.

"Meow" Silver meowed.

"Kitty!" Blaze crawled up to him and played with his forelocks.

"*Puuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr*" Silver purred happily and his tail wagged rapidly.

"Hehehe… Silver you're too cute" Blaze giggled and nuzzled on his forelocks.

"I am? Thanks Blaze, I love you baby" Silver purred.

"I love you too my kitty-hog" Blaze said.

He then turned off his cat instincts and hugs Blaze softly.

**xxx**

Nebula was now trying to fly properly so she won't fall down or crash into the ceiling or walls.

"I'm not sure if I can control this like last time" Nebula said nervously.

"I'm right under you, Nebula" Shadow said, holding his hands up in case she falls, she levitates carefully to not fall with him underneath.

"Argh! My body is not strong enough to fly!" Nebula tries to stay up in the air.

"Okay I got you" Shadow caught her and held her in front of him.

"Guess that it's not far for Tails to be done" Shadow said.

"Yup" Nebula sniffles a little.

"Hey, hey; don't cry Nebula" Shadow noticed that tears are building up in her eyes. He rocks her gently to calm her down. Nebula hides her face into Shadow's fluffy chest fur.

**xxx**

The girls were later fed with pancake slices with strawberry jam. The girls liked it very much but had to eat slowly.

"Mmmm…. tasty" Amy said.

"Yeah, I kinda like your recipe, Ames. You did it for me" Sonic smiled at his baby girlfriend. Blaze was having syrup on her pancakes than jam so she had some on her muzzle.

"Blaze, what did you do?" Silver chuckled and cleans her muzzle with a napkin.

"Sorry Silver, I just love syrup" Blaze giggled, she got fed again by Silver. Nebula was also having jam on her pancakes; Shadow makes sure she won't eat rapidly like a beast.

"Nebs" Shadow said as he feed Nebula.

"I know already, Shads" Nebula said with a muffled voice by the pancakes.

Sonic noticed that Shadow still is acting like a mother to Nebula.

"So you're still Mama, Shadow?" Sonic teased him.

Shadow turned to him with an angry glare, "Shut up Faker" he said.

"Okay dude" Sonic said and got back to feed Amy.

"Man, this feels weird without having teeth" Amy said.

"I know Ames, it felt the same when I was a baby" Sonic said.

"But still, those pancakes are good. Can I have some syrup?" Amy asked him nicely.

"Uh, sure Ames" Sonic poured some on her pancake slices.

After feeding the girls, the boys had their own pancakes while the girls sat in the living room watching a new Monster High movie called Haunted. They were also listening to the song 'Party Like A Monster' from the movie. They soon began to hum to the song, the boys watched them humming and smiled at this.


	9. Crawling

The baby girls were now a day away to be turned back to normal, but now they are having an exercise of crawling. They stand side to side to start; the boys have set up a finish line for them.

"Alright girls, ready...set...crawl!" Sonic snaps his fingers.

"Gaaah! Go girls!" Amy said as she starts crawling with them. Blaze was next to Nebula and tries to come after. Amy was faster than Nebula and Blaze in crawling until she got tired.

"Man...I need to lose weight" Amy groans, trying to keep up. The girls then came to the finish line with Blaze winning.

"Yeah!" Blaze cheered in victory.

"Nice job Blazey" Silver said her nickname.

"Aw, thanks Silver" Blaze crawls to him, wanting to be picked up.

"Hmph, well at least I tried" Amy shrugs with a huff and so did Nebula. They also got picked up by Sonic and Shadow afterwards.

Now they are trying to walk properly but their legs did not support them very well.

"Man, I can't walk. My legs feel so jelly" Amy said.

"Same too" Nebula said.

"Come on try" Blaze said, she walks six steps until she trips over.

"Ow!" Blaze groans.

Then Nebula tried to walk 8 steps but fell on Blaze.

"Ugh! Ah, man" Nebula sighs. Silver snickered at the two fell on each other.

"What are you laughing at, Silver?" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"No-nothing" Silver lied, a little scared of Nebula's eyes.

Then Amy walked past them but fell as well, "Oh god, I can't walk well" Amy said with a cute growl.

"Amy, don't feel ashamed" Sonic picked her up to his chest.

"I know, Sonikku" Amy said with a small frown.

Shadow snickered at Silver's reaction from Nebula's glowing purple eyes. Silver rolls his eyes and ignored Shadow. Blaze got off of Nebula and crawls to Silver, but she got picked up by his ESP to his lap.

Nebula was trying to fly to Shadow but he grabs her before she fell.

"Thanks Shadow" Nebula smiled cutely.

"No problem, Nebs" Shadow smiled and held her close to his chest fur.

A while later the girls where wrestling for fun again with the boys watching. Blaze makes sure no one grabs her tail. She bites Nebula's ponytail while Nebula pulled Amy's forelocks.

"Hey! No fair!" Amy struggled.

"Kyehehehehe! Yeow!" Nebula giggled until she felt pain when Blaze pulled her ponytail, causing her to lightly punch Blaze to the rug.

Blaze growled and leaped onto them both but Amy grabs her sole and tickled her digit-pads under her feet.

Blaze giggled out and let go of them both, "No stop!" she laughed.

"Haha! Got ya now, Blaze!" Nebula grinned and tickled her tummy.

"Ohohohoh yeaaah?!" Blaze laughed and tickled Amy's armpits to make her laugh like crazy.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Amy burst out laughing cutely. The boys smiled at seeing them tickle each other.

"Aww, they are having a tickle fight" Sonic said.

"Yeah, they are so cute altogether" Silver said.

"Mmhmm, they sure are" Shadow said.

The girls then stopped tickling and panted out for laughing too much.

"Oh man, that was too much" Blaze panted out.

"Yup" Nebula giggled.

Amy hugged them both and the three giggled.

"Hehehe…. Amy" Sonic snickered at the sight of them.

"This is just too cute. I wish they could stay like this" Silver said.

But Sonic and Shadow just glares at him.

"Want to have your girlfriend as a baby forever? Ain't gonna happen" Sonic shook his head 'no'.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! That's not what I meant and I didn't say they should stay like this forever" Silver said.

"Oh, okay" Sonic grins nervously. They later watched TV together by watching Sonic's favorite TV-series, Timon and Pumbaa.

"Man, this show is getting too old for me" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"What? I like it since Pumbaa overreacts when he's called pig" Sonic smiled.

"Yeah, like if you were Dark Sonic you would shout 'They call me Mr. Hedgehog!'" Shadow said sarcastically. The baby girls laughed at in a part of an episode where Timon bids to a statue.

"Timon has gone nuts to that Bahuka statue" Amy said.

"Yup, that statue has a high pitched whiny voice" Nebula giggled. They heard how Timon in the episode laughed maniacally while Pumbaa dismiss the statue being alive.

A while later, the girls were already asleep on the carpet rug from watching TV with the boys.

"Let's put them in the crib" Silver said as he picked Blaze up. They put the babies into a crib. They are about to be turned back tomorrow.


	10. Back to Normal

The next day came and it was the day that the baby girls are gonna be turned back to normal. The problem is that the baby girls are too tired to get up. Though it was normal for them to sleep for long hours as babies.

"Girls, wake up. Today is the day" Sonic said but the girls were too tired and they made a sluggish moan that they want to sleep.

"Five…..more…minutes…" Amy groans and puts the blanket back on herself to sleep.

"*Purrrrrrr*" Blaze purred in her sleep, snuggling against her teddy.

"Maybe we should let them sleep some more" Silver suggested to the guys.

"For how long?" Shadow asked.

"Five minutes" Silver said.

"Nah, let's wake them up" Shadow shook his head and picks up the sleeping Nebula. Sonic picked up Amy and Silver picked Blaze up by his ESP to wake her up for fun. He heard her giggle.

"*Puuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrr*" Nebula purred on Shadow's fluffy chest fur in her sleep.

"Nebby, wake up my girl" Shadow shook her gently to wake her up.

"Good morning, Shadow" Nebula yawned out stretching her chubby arms.

Blaze was still giggling at Silver holding her in the air by his ESP powers.

"Hehehehe! Silver put me down!" Blaze pleaded him nicely.

"Okay then my kitty" Silver placed her down.

"Pick me up please" Blaze said, reaching her arms out to be picked up by his hands now. Silver picked her up and let her rest on his skinny abs.

"Time for some breakfast Blaze, its pancakes again" Silver said to her. She smiled at hearing pancakes.

"I want syrup on mine please" she said.

They all head down to the kitchen and had pancakes for breakfast, but the girls had theirs in slices.

"Open up, Ames" Sonic tells Amy to open her mouth, she got n piece of pancake with jam on.

"Yummy" Amy licks her lips.

"Good girl" Sonic smiled.

"Thanks Sonikku" Amy cooed.

Blaze was fed by Silver with her pancake pieces with syrup. While eating them, she got some syrup on her muzzle.

"Aw Blaze, you are kinda messy on your muzzle" Silver wipes the syrup off with a napkin.

"Sorry" Blaze grins shyly.

Shadow was now feeding Nebula and she liked the way he treats him like a lovely parent.

"Good girl, Nebula" Shadow said to her.

She swallows it down her throat like a good girl, "Mmmm tasty" Nebula smiled. Shadow then feeds her with another piece of pancake which she ate too.

**xxx**

After feeding the girls with their pancakes, the boys had theirs while the girls played with their toys one last time.

"BAM! Take that!" Amy playfully hits her Rainbow Dash doll in the head. Nebula was playing with her Monster High dolls along with Blaze.

"You know Nebula, I think I'm gonna miss playing with these as a baby" Blaze said.

"Same here, but I prefer being an adult" Nebula said.

"I agree. Though it was fun being taken care by the boys" Blaze said.

"Yup, it sure was. But I got to say that we are even cuter than before" Amy joked. They all giggled out cutely and the guys watched them.

"They grow up so fast" Sonic smiled.

**xxx**

Later they arrive at the workshop with the girls and their clothing so they won't return as teenagers naked.

"This is gonna be embarrassing" Blaze blushed.

Silver saw her face turned red and snickered, "Blaze, how many times have you seen me without fur?" Silver asked.

"None" Blaze said.

"But you guys do look naked without your gloves and shoes" Amy said.

"Yeah, but our thick fur works as bodysuits" Sonic said with a grin.

"Ok, so weird we hedgehog and cat girls have shorter fur" Amy said with a blush.

"Look, never mind" Sonic didn't want to discuss about fur. They got to the workshop and Tails was done with the reverse gun.

"Hi guys, I'm done with the reverse gun. Who's first?" Tails asked.

Silver stepped forward with Blaze inside her jacket and pants.

"Are you ready Blaze my princess?" Silver asked her. She nods as he placed her down on the floor. Tails zaps her with the reverse gun and she grew back to her true age, fitting into her clothes again as well.

"Yes! I'm back to my real age again!" Blaze said.

"YES!" Silver lifted her by the waist and spins around while chuckling. Sonic then steps in and placed Amy on the floor, she held her dress close to her and the headband, gloves, rings and shoes next to her.

"Okay Tails, change me back" Amy begged. Tails smiled and zaps her, her dress got on her as she grew back to a teen.

"YAH! I'm back and beautiful again!" Amy squeals in happiness, she gave Sonic a death hug.

"AMES! Can't...breath!" Sonic gasped for air.

"Not again…..sorry" Amy growled under her breath and released the hug.

"It's...alright" Sonic panted out.

Now it was Nebula's turn and she crawled wearing her t-shirt and pants hanging on her.

"Ready, Nebula?" Tails asked her; she nods and got zapped, she grew into her 22-year old body and fits back into her clothes.

"Yes! I'm back!" Nebula cheered.

"Great! You are back!" Shadow hugged Nebula, happy at seeing her back to normal. Tails smiled at seeing the guys hugging their girlfriends.

"Awww, so cute together" he sighs in happiness.

"Yes, but now let's go get Egghead and Metal" Sonic said.

"Uhh…..no thanks. We did the same as last time when you boys were turned into babies" Amy said.

"Then me, Shadow and Silver will take care of him" Sonic smiled.

* * *

At Eggman's base, he has captured Hex, Knuckles and Selene. They were strapped on the wall and were going to be turned into babies as well.

"I don't want to be an egg!" Knuckles struggled in the chains.

"Me either! Urgh! That Doctor won't mess with me!" Hex hisses angrily.

"You can't win Egghead!" Selene shouted.

"OHOHOHOHO! You guys are even worse than them, prepare to cry with soiled dia-…." Eggman was cut off by an explosion.

***BOOM***

"Knock knock!" It was Shadow holding a bazooka.

"SHADOW?! What the!" Eggman gasped. But Selene, Knuckles and Hex smiled at seeing him.

"Not just me Eggman, I got them too" Shadow said as Silver and Sonic stepped out behind him.

"I thought Metal destroyed the reverse gun!" Eggman screamed.

"You forgot Tails, Egghead. Now let's see how much you are a crybaby!" Silver said, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh no, no no no!" Eggman backs off nervously as the SSS hedgehog approaches him.

"Get him Silver, remember what I taught you!" Hex shouted.

Silver smirked and turns into his cat instincts, claws extract from his fingers, "Meow"

"NO! NO! NO! AAARGH!" Eggman screamed as he got his mustache cut off by Silver's claws. He then got hit in the gut by Shadow and got a hard kick in the rear by Sonic.

"YEAAAAOW!" Eggman yelps and held his rear, bouncing on the floor. Sonic then turned on him and smacks him in the face repeately.

"THAT...WAS...FOR...MY GIRL!" He shouted with each smack.

"Sonic...OW!...Please, don't hurt me! I beg you! Don't hurt me!" Eggman cried out and begged.

"Very well, then tell us you're an Eggbaby!" Sonic grabs him by the collar.

"I am an EGGBABY!" Eggman cried out with tears in his eyes, Sonic lets go of him as the fat doctor crawls to his torn mustache.

"My treasure, my look!" he sobbed and bangs the floor like a crybaby.

The boys rescued their friends and untied them but the cobra girl was getting annoyed by the doctor's wailing of his destroyed mustache.

Hex rolled her eyes and casts a regrowth jinx on Eggman's torn mustache to grow back, "There. Happy now? From now on stick to doing science stuff rather than plotting some evil schemes to eliminate us because you know you'll just lose again" she walks away with the gang.

"Okay, okay! I swear I won't do anything evil for two months!" Eggman screamed out. Cubot came to him.

"You know that you can take vacation" Cubot said to his master.

**xxx**

The guys celebrated that Eggman won't bother them for two months.

"I'm glad you took care of my pets, Daimen" Nebula said to him.

"No problem, sis" he said.

Selene pats her sister's shoulder and smiled, "Did I do a good job for you, Nebula?" she asked her.

"Yup, you did well. I'm glad that you were able to kick Eggman's ass a few days ago" Nebula said, giving her a hug. Sonic and Amy were sharing their milkshake in a romantic way while Silver showed Venice a picture of baby Blaze.

"Awww your ragazza is so acuto" Venice said.

"Thanks" Silver said.

"Ah, so this is your big brother? You both look-a-like, I see" Hex chuckled seductively like Rouge.

"Yup, Venice this is Hex" Silver introduced Hex to Venice.

"Ah, hi there Hex. You may heard of me, I'm a great pizza maker" Venice said, shaking hands with her.

"Great, hope the business gone well" Hex said.

Blaze came to Silver, Venice and Hex and saw the photo.

"Ah, I do look kind of cute" Blaze smiled.

The end.


End file.
